Don't Scream
by nan0rabbit
Summary: RATED M for sexual themes! It was a normal day when the reindeer doctor Chopper was called by Luffy to take a look at a sick Zolo. But things take a sharp turn when the men need more than Chopper is willing to give...


_Luffy/Zoro/Chopper_

"Hey, Chopper, I heard Zolo wasen't feeling too good…" Luffy said, tapping the doctor on his shoulder. The reindeer was working diligently at his desk, mixing potions and concoctions of medicine when Luffy had strolled in. "I guess the antibiotics I gave him weren't that effective. Where is he?"

"He's do in his room. He's, uh, not well enough to get up and around yet."

"I shall be the judge of that! Let's go see what we can do."

The two made their way down into the gallows of the ships where everyone's rooms were located. Zolo's was an isolated room at the end of a hallway. Chopper lead the way, with Luffy trailing behind him, glancing over his shoulder every few steps as if weary someone was watching. Chopper raised his hoof to knock, but Luffy said, "Just go inside. I don't think he'll mind." The reindeer boy shrugged and pushed open the door. Zoro laid on the bed, eyes closed and snoring loudly. Chopper waddled up to him to get a closer look. "Zoro? Zoro, are you awake?" he said, giving him a gentle nudge. It all happened in a split second. Chopper's view was thrown upside in a blur and Chopper found himself pinned beneath the weight of Zolo on the bed. "Wha- what's going on?!" Chopper said, squirming, trying to escape. Zolo's massive strength was overpowering Chopper easily, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Luffy turn the knob with a CLUNK. "Guys? Guys?! Stop!" Zolo chuckled, rustling Chopper's fur. "You can keep yelling, nobody's gonna hear you. I made sure Frankie made my room soundproof so I wouldn't hear all the noise you guys make when I'm training," said the swordsman.

Luffy stepped up in front of Chopper's face, looking down at him with a smile. "It's nothing personal or anything, buddy. It's just, us being men, we have some needs that need taking care of." Chopper was shivering, his cheeks getting hot with blood as his whole body tensed up. Luffy gave Chopper a reassuring pat on his head. "Don't worry, we'll try to make it as painless as possible." Zolo's hands moved from his back, slowly down his spine, to the waistband of his pants. Chopper's eyes flew wide and he went into a panic. He tossed and turned and yelled. Zolo moved to cover his mouth, and a terrified Chopper chomped down on his hand. "Argh, dammit!" Zolo yelled out, and he cocked his arm back and WHAM in Chopper's side. "Fucking ass. I hope you fucking choke. Keep acting like that and I'll beat you senseless." Zolo said with a growl, digging his fingers into Chopper's side. The reindeer, who's side throbbed in pain and he panted, let his body release from the tension. He was trapped, by his friends, and he couldn't do anything. "Good boy, you learn fast." Zolo hooked his fingers under Chopper's waistband and yanked off his pants. Chopper covered his eyes when his boy pecker flopped free, standing on end, and his cheeks were a raging shade of crimson.

Zolo took his cock in his fist, which barely went through, and he roughly yanked it and jerked it. "Well, you're already hard? I think you want this more than you're letting on…" he said with a smirk. Chopper whined silently, eyes still. He was on all fours, Zolo behind him with a hand underneath him playing with his animal penis while… Chopper dared open an eye and was met full face with Luffy's pre-drooling cock. God, it had to be at least 8 inches, covered in tan veins and it throbbed and pulsed, hypnotizingly in front of him. Only centimeters away, Chopper took the musk and heat coming off of it full force, and subconsciously he felt saliva dolling out of his mouth as his eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Here it comes, Chopper! Open wide!" said a giddy Luffy. "Wait- wha-" the moment Chopper spoke, Luffy took advantage of it to push past his lips and into his mouth, ignoring Chopper's garbled protests. With maybe half of it in his mouth, Chopper's taste buds were hit hard with the bitter yet salty taste of Luffy's pre rolling on his tongue, and Chopper licked. Licked the tip for more, let his tongue drill deep into his slit to savor every last drop. He licked the sides and underneath and felt every ridge and bump of his cock before bobbing back and forth on his rod. He heard Luffy groaning above him as the rubber man ruffled his hair with shaky legs from standing. "Wow, Chopper, you're good for a virgin, yeah…" Luffy moaned.

Chopper felt Zolo move behind him, and the sharp zip of his trousers. "Damn, watching you two go at it. Makes me hot…" Zolo practically tore out of his shirt and discarded it to the floor, leaning over Chopper's form and pressing his rock hard abs against his back. Jolts of electric pleasure raged through Chopper from Zolo's coarse touch as he rubbed and caressed Chopper with newfound lust. Chopper felt his own penis start to secrete pre onto the bedsheets. Zolo took one of his meaty fingers and popped it into his mouth, swishing it around for a bit before taking it and placing it at Chopper's arse. Chopper' still diligently working more and more of Luffy into his mouth, gave a scared moan as he felt pressure building up back there. "We're gonna have to get you prepared one way or another," said Zoro, before his thick finger pushed past and into him. Chopper gave a gurgled groan as Luffy was over halfway in his mouth, and starting to enter his throat. Chopper occasionally choked up a bit, tears streaming from the side of his face, but he still continued on. Zolo's finger was so thick, could his own cock be bigger? If it was, how on earth was Chopper going to take it. Zolo wormed it around, letting his wet finger rub all around his inside walls, and he even slowly finger-fucked Chopper. "Yeah, fucking slut. I bet you're just begging to have me inside you, aren't you?" said Zolo. Chopper gave a hazy nod before he felt his nose being tickled by Luffy's pubes. He was fully inside his throat, and he felt his cockhead bumping the back of it. "Augh, Chopper, you feel so great! I can't keep it up like this!" Luffy moaned.

"Then we better get on with it," said Zolo. He abruptly yanked his finger out, making Chopper yelp, and replaced it with the tip of his thick, meaty cock. Zolo jerked it to full mast before placing it between his ass cheeks. He grinded it up and down to give Chopper a feel for what was to come, and just from feeling, Chopper could guess it had to be a foot long. Possibly more! "Mmm, gonna fuck you nice and hard, kid." Zolo pulled back, and started pressing forward. Chopper moaned out in a cross of pain, his face scrunching up as Zolo relentlessly pushed onwards. Chopper was crying openly as he felt his colon practically being torn in to as the swordsman humped further and deeper inside of him. It took at least five minutes before Zolo managed half of his length inside of him, and he was still going! Chopper's bowels felt so full, and they were still expanding. He could even feel the heat of Zolo's cock deep inside of him, becoming more and more filling. Suddenly, Zolo thrusted forward, and in a second a flaming sensation ripped through Chopper as Zolo claimed the last of his insides in a second. "Grrr, that's it. Oh, fuck yeah, bitch. I'm gonna… Grrr!" Zolo reared back suddenly and thrusted back in with a hard SMACK of his hips, and pulled back and thrusted again, pushing Chopper forward on Luffy's cock. Chopper felt the ridges of Zolo's cock pulling at the sides of his outstretched colon each time he thrusted inside of him. Chopper could feel Zolo deep inside of his belly and his cockhead tickle the deepest parts of him. Zolo's fucking was hard and rough. He yanked him by his hair fur, his arms, and had Chopper's waist in a death grip as his cock slammed in and out of Chopper over and over with no signs of stopping. Luffy too was being overstimulated by all this pleasure, and Luffy to bent his knees for a better position, only to take after Zolo and use his mouth in a similar fashion. He began humping and fucking Chopper's face with his long penis, deep in his throat, pre drooling like a river inside of Chopper's mouth.

Zolo twisted and raked his hands down Chopper's back as is cock ravaged his inside, and he groaned and roared aloud as he claimed Chopper for his own. Took whatever sliver of dignity he had and rammed it right up his asshole until it was a gaping, wet hole. Sloppy spanking noises resonated through the room, and Chopper could feel both of them suddenly tense up. "Fuck, I'm CUMMING!" Zolo roared out as his cock spasamed out crazy, and spurted and gushed out what felt like liters of steamy cum directly into Chopper's bowels, filling his stomach up with his thick, fertile seed. Luffy too moaned out and his tongue lolled out as he moaned, "Drink it all up, buddy…" and jets of cum shot deep into Chopper's throat, painting it and his tonsils pure white with his gooey spunk. So much flooded his throat that it even moved to puff out his cheeks. Luffy pulled out, letting the remains rain down on Chopper's face and get matted in his fur. Zolo pushed so deep, Chopper's legs were raised up slightly, and goo gushed out from his hole to soak his thighs, stomach, and the sheets beneath him. That triggered Chopper's own weak orgasm as he spilled his load out onto his sheets and plastered his chest and belly fur white and brown.

The three boys panted and sighed, and Chopper remained mounted and tied to them until their cocks softened, when they pulled it out with a sloppy PLOP. Chopper's hole resembled an overstuffed condom still leaking sex juices, gaping in a wide "O" shape. His whole body reeked of sweat and sex, same with a glistening, muscular Zolo and a worn out Luffy. Chopper's eyes were dazed out, his whole vision blurry and his entire body numb. His whole throbbed, and Chopper felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness from the overload of pleasure. Luffy ruffled his stick head fur, and sighed, "That… wasn't too bad, huh?"

"We should've done this… fucking ages ago… Let him rest for round two, my balls are still full…" said Zolo, giving Chopper's rump a squeeze. The voices of a snickering Luffy and a laughing Zolo trailed off away, and the last thing Chopper remembered was a strange sensation deep within his stomach. A strange sense of something there that wasn't before…


End file.
